Sonic NG Christmas Special
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: Just something for Christmas.  Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rose, Shadow, and Rouge are in a Christmas Party on Angel Island.


**Author's Note**

**WARNING:** Gay Content! If you don't like Sonic X Shadow (They're both girls in this), Knuckles X Rouge (They're both boys in this), or a little of Tails X Amy (Amy's a boy in this and is named Rose and Tails is a girl). Do not comment or read.

This takes place in my new series called Sonic NG and it is when Sonic and Shadow are moving to a different place the next year. (If that makes any sense)

Please enjoy!

**Sonic NG Christmas Special**

Sonic walked through the snow filled park. Sonic had shoulder length blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a blue heavy coat, blue pants, and black snow boots. She was on her way to Angel Island for the Christmas party there.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Rose, and Shadow were going to be there. Sonic couldn't wait to see Shadow. She wanted to give her the present that she got. Sonic arrived to Angel Island and felt the Chaos Energy around her from the Master Emerald.

'Alright, let's see if I can do this' Sonic thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Chaos Energy. She opened her eyes when she was ready.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Sonic. She teleported to Angel Island and was in front of Knuckles' house. She knocked on the door and Knuckles answered it.

"Hey Sonic, come on in" smiled Knuckles. Knuckles had upper length red hair, purple eyes, and peach skin. He wore a long sleeved purple shirt, black pants, and black snow boots. Sonic went in to see Tails, Rose, Rouge, and Shadow dancing.

Tails had chin length blonde hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt, white pants, and white snow shoes. Rose had short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pink long sleeved shirt, green pants, and pink snow boots.

Rouge had shoulder length white hair, turquoise eyes, black wings in his back, and tan skin. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black snow boots. Shadow had shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and tan skin. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, black pants, black snow boots, and golden bracelets on her wrists. Sonic took off her jacket to reveal a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Oh Shadow's looking hot" whispered Sonic.

"Go dance with her then" exclaimed Knuckles, winking. Sonic nodded and ran to Shadow. She dipped her and Shadow screamed in surprise.

"Hello my love" smiled Sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic with a smile.

"Sonic, you made it" smiled Shadow.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss seeing everyone, especially you" smiled Sonic. She nibbled Shadow's neck and she moaned in pleasure. Sonic got her up from the dip and began dancing. Shadow placed her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Rouge smiled at them and Knuckles tapped his shoulder. Rouge turned to see Knuckles with his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" asked Knuckles. Rouge smiled and took his hand.

"Of course Knux" smiled Rouge. They danced with their bodies close. Rose and Tails watched them dance with a smile. A half an hour later Knuckles rang the bell.

"Ho, ho, ho, it's time for the Christmas Dinner!" shouted Knuckles.

"Nice Santa impression Knuckles" smiled Sonic. Knuckles smiled and nodded. They sat at the table and began eating. Sonic had food in front of Shadow's mouth and made funny noises.

"Here comes the train Shady" giggled Sonic. Shadow giggled and opened her mouth. Sonic placed the food into Shadow's mouth. She chewed it and gave Sonic a thumb up.

"My Shady likes the food Knuckles" smiled Sonic.

"Thank you Shadow" smiled Knuckles. Shadow nodded and smiled. Rouge chuckled at the scene.

"So Shadow, Rouge, how are things back in G.U.N?" asked Rose.

"Well, ever since the Destro incident, we've been trying to repair the cities that Mephilla and Shraba's creatures almost destroyed" explained Rouge.

"Do you think Silver's okay in the future?" asked Rose.

"I'm sure she's fine. She gave me a hint of who her parents were to" smiled Tails.

"When did Silver tell you that?" asked Knuckles, curious.

"She told me after she got a good look at the future" replied Tails, looking at Sonic and Shadow for a second.

"She must've gotten the family she always wanted" smiled Sonic. Shadow nodded in agreement. They finished eating and sat on the chairs and couches.

"Let's give our presents to Sonic first" smiled Knuckles. Knuckles gave Sonic his present and she began to open it. Inside of the box were blue and green Christmas pajamas.

"Gee, thanks Knux" smiled Sonic.

"Mine next!" smiled Tails, excited. Sonic laughed as she picked up Tails' present. She unwrapped it and inside was a picture of all of them by the Christmas tree.

"I just want you to have memories when you move out next year" smiled Tails.

"Thanks sis" smiled Sonic. She picked up Rose's gift and opened it to see a camera.

"You can take pictures of where you're going to go with Shadow and send them to us" explained Rose.

"Sure thing Rose" smiled Sonic. Rose smiled back. Sonic picked up Shadow's gift and smiled.

"Hmm…what did my love get me?" asked Sonic.

"Open it to find out" replied Shadow. Sonic opened it and smiled. Inside was a necklace with a blue jewel and silver chain.

"Shadow, it's beautiful" smiled Sonic.

"Want me to put it on you?" asked Shadow. Sonic nodded and handed the necklace to Shadow. Shadow tied the necklace around Sonic's neck and kissed her cheek. Shadow hugged Sonic's waist as she picked up Rouge's present.

She opened it and inside was a notebook.

"Send us letters if you can you two" smiled Rouge.

"Sure Rouge" smiled Sonic. Tails picked up Sonic's present and opened it. Inside was a wrench.

"I know that you need a new one" smiled Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic" smiled Tails. Tails picked up Knuckles' present and opened it. Inside was a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"You need one to power your plane right?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, thanks Knuckles" smiled Tails. Knuckles smiled back. Tails picked up Rose's present and opened it. Inside was a yellow necklace with a pink jewel.

"Thanks Rose" smiled Tails.

"You're welcome Tails" smiled Rose. Tails picked up Shadow's present and opened it. Inside was picture of Sonic.

"I thought that you might want that when you're alone and you want your sister" explained Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow" smiled Tails. Tails picked up Rouge's present and opened it. Inside was a G.U.N communicator.

"Shadow, the commander, and I agreed to have you as our technician" smiled Rouge. Shadow placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Welcome to G.U.N Tails" smiled Shadow. Tails hugged Shadow in joy.

"Thank you! Thank you both!" smiled Tails. Shadow chuckled and hugged her back. Sonic smiled at the scene. Rose picked up Sonic's present and opened it. Inside were pink pajamas.

"Thanks Sonic" smiled Rose. Sonic nodded with a smile. Rose picked up Tails' gift and opened it. Inside was a pearl necklace. Rose smiled and kissed Tails' cheek.

"Thanks Tails" smiled Rose. Tails blushed and smiled. Rose picked up Knuckles' present and opened it. Inside was a mini hammer. He chuckled and looked at Knuckles.

"Thanks Knuckles" smiled Rose. Knuckles nodded with a smile. Rose picked up Rouge's present and opened it. Inside was a purple long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Rouge" smiled Rose. Rouge nodded and winked. Rose picked up Shadow's gift and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet.

"Thanks Shadow" smiled Rose. Shadow nodded. Knuckles picked up Sonic's gift and opened it. Inside were the Shovel Claws.

"Ah man! I've been looking everywhere for these! Thanks Sonic!" smiled Knuckles.

"No problem Knux" smiled Sonic. Knuckles picked up Tails' present and opened it. Inside was a red scarf.

"Thanks Tails, I need one of these" smiled Knuckles. Tails nodded with a smile. Knuckles picked up Rose's present and opened it. Inside was hammer.

"Just in case you need to smash someone's head in" explained Rose.

"Thanks Rose" stated Knuckles, sweat dropping. He picked up Rouge's gift and opened it. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a red jewel.

"Thanks Rouge" smiled Knuckles, blushing. Rouge nodded with a smile. Knuckles picked up Shadow's gift and opened it. Inside were pieces of the Master Emerald.

"You smashed the Master Emerald again so I thought that I would help you find some" explained Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow" smiled Knuckles. Rouge picked up Sonic's present and opened it. Inside was a purple long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Sonic" smiled Rouge. Sonic nodded and smiled. Rouge picked up Tails' present and opened it. Inside was a pair of gloves.

"Thanks Tails" stated Rouge. Tails nodded. Rouge picked up Rose's gift and opened it. Inside was metal boots.

"I could use these. Thanks Rose" smiled Rouge. Rose nodded with a smile. Rouge picked up Shadow's gift and opened it. Inside was a huge blue jewel.

"Aw…thanks Shadow" smiled Rouge. Shadow nodded and smiled. Rouge picked up Knuckles' present and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with a white jewel.

"Thanks Knucky" smiled Rouge. Knuckles smiled and blushed. Shadow picked up Tails' gift and opened it. Inside were golden bracelets.

"Just in case you lose your other ones" exclaimed Tails.

"Thanks Tails" smiled Shadow. Shadow picked up Rose's present and opened it. Inside were smelly oils.

"When you two do it again, you could use these to make it better" smiled Rose. Sonic and Shadow blushed a deep red.

"Th-Thanks Rose" stuttered Shadow. She picked up Knuckles' present and opened it. Inside was black long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Knuckles" smiled Shadow. Knuckles nodded and smiled. Shadow picked up Rouge's gift and opened it. Inside was a picture of her family from 20 years ago. A few tears escaped Shadow's eyes as she looked at it. Sonic hugged her and looked at Rouge.

"I'm hoping that you could remember your family this way. The way it used to be" explained Rouge.

"Thanks Rouge, it's great" smiled Shadow, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

"Where's your present Sonic?" asked Rose. Sonic smiled and took a small box from her pocket. Tails, Knuckles, Rose, and Rouge smiled as they knew what she was going to do. Sonic held Shadow's hands and looked at her ruby eyes.

"Shadow, when we first met, I thought you were the enemy, but when you were arguing with your dad, I heard it all. I heard how G.U.N hurt you and lied to your father. When David told me why he wanted revenge, I wanted to see you to make it all better. Most of all when you fell to the Earth and almost died, I felt that I couldn't live without you. I love you and I want to ask you the ultimate question" explained Sonic.

Sonic bent down on one knee and held the box up to Shadow. She opened it and revealed a gold diamond ring.

"Shadow Slater, will you marry me?" asked Sonic. Shadow smiled and hugged her tight.

"I will!" smiled Shadow. The others cheered as Sonic placed the ring on Shadow's wedding finger. The two of them kissed passionately. They stopped the kiss and hugged.

"I love you Shadow and Merry Christmas" smiled Sonic.

"I love you to Sonic and Merry Christmas" smiled Shadow.


End file.
